epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Crystal
The Red Crystal is a foe in . In EBF4 it appears primarily as a helper to Dark Godcat/The Destroyer and Dark Natalie; in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the Crystal enemy class. Appearance As the name suggests, the Red Crystal is a large crimson crystal with a black symbol on it, somewhat resembling a mass of thorns or perhaps fire. Around the crystal is a set of four small orbiting crystals of the same color. Overview The Red Crystal is a foe scarcely fought, but is still fairly tough given how unexpected it will be for the first time. As the color scheme hints at, the Red Crystal specializes in -elemental attacks and therefore may inflict or on players. It also has a buffing skill, improving both offenses of its allies somewhat. Defensively, while the Red Crystal absorbs both Fire and , it has no other resistances and a great many weaknesses. As such, there are many ways the player can go about slaughtering them; Flood, Air Strike, Iceberg, Gaia Bloom, Airwave, Aqua Arrow, and Icicles are all great choices for fighting Red Crystals. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks, buffs other foes, and can players. |HP = 240 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 50 |AP = 5 |SP = 5 |Gold = 50 |fire = 200% |thunder = 200% |ice = -100% |earth = -50% |bomb = -50% |wind = -50% |water = -50% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |item1name = Magma Sample |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Ruby |item2chance = 50% |item3name = Glass |item3chance = 50% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Red Crystal is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Hellfire |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 45 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Energy Shot (Fire Blast) |Target5 = Centered |Power5 = 30 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 20% 20% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, buff strength is increased to 30%. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 50% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Grind |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 70/9 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Fire |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 5.(5)% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 11.(1)% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status is applied on all hits. |Attack3 = Dragon Flame |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 65 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Fire |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 200% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Hellfire |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 66% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Energy Shot (Flame Blast) |Target5 = Centered |Power5 = 38 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 25% 25% |StatusIcon6 = |Notes6 = Both buff strengths increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Energy Shot; * Syphoned → Grind; * Otherwise → Quad Prick (1/6), Grind (1/6), Dragon Flame (1/6), Hellfire (1/6), Energy Shot (1/6), Buff (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned → Grind; * If Berserked → Energy Shot; * Otherwise → Quad Prick (1/6), Grind (1/6), Dragon Flame (1/6), Hellfire (1/6), Energy Shot (1/6), Buff (1/6). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Dragon Flame. *Unlike most other foes, the Red Crystal's counter targets randomly, instead of always targeting its last attacker. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Red Crystal ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes